In connection with participating in a conference call, such as telephone conference call, a user may perform multiple steps. The user obtains the phone number and possibly a conference line access code. This information may be included in an electronic appointment entry or email meeting notification which the user must first locate. The user then manually dials the phone number and enters the access code. The foregoing processing steps are performed manually and may be tedious or cumbersome to complete. This may be especially true for users participating from a mobile device and when such users may also be trying to participate while walking around, driving, and the like.
There are notification operations a user may perform with respect to participants of a scheduled conference call. With an existing technique, the user may contact or notify all participants by manually starting an email application, locating the email meeting notification or other correspondence having the list of all participants, and then sending a reply email to all participants. A drawback is that the foregoing processing can also be tedious to complete and present additional difficulties to users on a mobile device as described above. Additionally, the user may have deleted the email having the list of all participants and may have to reconstruct the email address list of all meeting participants.